This invention is directed to apparatus for supporting, positioning and conveying successive cut fabric blanks to and through an article forming or edge finishing station.
Various systems have been developed to supply fabric to article forming or edge finishing stations with varying degrees of success. Also various types of edge folding devices which act to turn or fold cut fabric edges of fabric blanks for edge seaming are now in use. Essential to any article forming or edge finishing operation is aligning the fabric edge during the finishing operation. Again there exist numerous devices directed to fulfilling this need.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,513; 3,417,718; 4,825,788; and 4,836,119 are each directed to known fabric edge aligning devices which control the position of the edge of a fabric being delivered through a serving station. None of these patents teach controlling or steering the fabric edge with a plurality of positively driven edge guide rollers which actuate between engaged and disengaged positions while maintaining continuous engagement and interaction with the cloth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,220; 5,044,289; and 5,203,268 show apparatus for turning or tucking the edge of a fabric being delivered to a sewing station. These and other tucking devices are well known. It is to be noted, however, that these patents do not disclose apparatus to control the fabric edge through the sewing station.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,538 is directed to a material folding and article forming device. The arrangement includes a support surface over which conveyor belts support and convey fabric blanks through a sewing station. Upper and lower conveyor systems act to engage and move the fabric edge through the tucking and sewing stations. The arrangement does not provide for means to align the edge of the fabric prior to delivery to the edge tucking and sewing stations.
The instant arrangement has for its object to provide a system in which fabric blanks delivered to a support table are positively engaged with steering apparatus so that their longitudinal edges aligned relative to a reference point as the fabric is drawn across the support surface.
Another object of the invention is to maintain aligned the longitudinal edges continuously as the fabric is drawn across the support surface, through the tucking devices and through the sewing station.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which continuously controls the position of a fabric blank on the support surface as its edges are folded and tucked during its movement across the support surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aligning system operative to steer and maintain a longitudinal edge of a fabric blank along its entire length into position relative to a fixed reference.
Another object of the invention is to control the positioned and folded fabric edge through a sewing station.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a smooth and uniform edge fold along its entire length.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a yarn tail engaging and severing apparatus which operates at an extremely high rate of efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aligning, conveying, shaping, and forming device which will function at a high rate of speed with a minimum of down time.